The Dating Game
by Valicity
Summary: what the title says
1. Default Chapter

Okay I was just typing and this came to my mind as it came on on T.v  
  
  
  
The Dating Game  
  
  
Anouncer:Okay everyone here's our host Frank come on out Frank  
  
  
Frank: hello everyone today on our show we have Ginny Weasley come on out Ginny  
  
  
  
*crowd cheers as Ginny comes out the sits down  
  
  
Frank: okay Ginny tell us something about yourelf  
  
  
Ginny: well I'm a witch *crowd starts cheering* I am 14 and I need a man  
  
  
Frank: okay you heard her let's start reading the cards  
  
  
Ginny: Bachlor #1 what would be your idea of a romantic date  
  
  
Bachlor #1: well I would try to m-m-m make a m-m-magic carpet for us and we could eat  
  
  
Ginny: bachlor #2 same questiom  
  
  
Bachlor #2: well I would take you for a walk around the castle and let you feel my heart   
  
  
litteraly  
  
  
Ginny: okay bachlor #3 what do you like to do  
  
  
Bachlor # 3: well I like to be away from all my brothers they anoy me I like to play   
  
  
quidditch  
  
  
Ginny: okay bachlor # 2 how old are you  
  
  
Bachlor # 2: I am like something years dead  
  
  
Ginny: okay you scare me bachlor # 3 same question  
  
  
b # 3: I'm 15  
  
  
Ginny: bachlor # 1 waht is your favorite subject in school  
  
  
B # 1: I like Herbology  
  
  
Frank: okay our time is um when we come back Ginny will pick her true love  
  
  
*crowd cheers as show cut's to commercial*  
  
  
Minerva Mcgonogal: hello people do you all vant to look like me well then get   
  
  
wrinkgonested it is a anti acting wrinkle be gone cleansing cream so if you want a smove   
  
  
face like me get some* scene stops goes to another commercial  
  
  
* old man jumping on bed in underwear* * woman doing yoga in underwear on bed* *   
  
  
old people dancing on a bed* *old man still jumping to usic* * someone singing the touch   
  
  
the feel of cotton the fabric of ourlives* Dating Game comes back on  
  
  
Frank: now were back everyone Ginny will make her descion Ginny take it away  
  
  
Ginny: well I have thought about this for a while and I pick bachlor # 2  
  
  
Frank: well lets see who you missed bachlor # 1 come out *reveals to be Neville* bachlor   
  
  
# 3 come out * reveals to be Ron  
  
  
Ginny: hes my brother  
  
  
Ron: the paid me to do it  
  
  
Frank:bachlor # 2 come on out  
  
  
* he comes out and reveals himself to be Professor Binns*  
  
  
Ginny: ahhhhh prfofessor Binns waht do you want I rather have Neville I'll take Neville  
  
  
Frank: sorry those are the rules you get a trip to makeout island  
  
  
Ginny: nooooooooooooo! * screams running of stage with Binns chasing her with kissy   
  
  
lips  



	2. Part 2

The Dating Game part 2

Disclamer I own nobody except for maybe frank I don't really know. J.K owns all harry potter characters.

Announcer: And time for the second half of our show. And here is our host Frank!

*Frank comes out to a large applause*

Frank: Ok folks here is the second half of our show. Our next guest today is Remus Lupin!!!

*Remus walks onto the stage to a loud applause then takes a seat*

Frank: Alright Remus tell us something about yourself

Remus: Well I am a wizard, I am (mutters an age no one can hear) Years old. And I want to find looooove.

Frank: Well you heard crowd lets star reading the cards.

Remus: Ok Frank Bachelorette #1 If I was 10 minutes late for our date what would you do or say?

Bachelorette #1: Well Remus I would say its not that big of a deal Im just happy you're here with me now.

Crowd: Awww

Remus: That's nice. Bachelorette # 2 if we were trapped on a deserted island together and I broke my ankle what would you do or say to help me?

Bachelorette #2: Well I would heal your wounds with a charm and look into the future to see if  you would be ok, then tell you.

Remus: Um ok Bachelorette # 3 same question.

Bachelorette  # 3: Well Remus (her voice sounded scratchy and manly) If we were trapped on an island and you broke our ankle. I would rock your orld all night so you would be happy the next morning.

Remus: …… Bachelorette # 2 Who do you think should pay o a date the man or the woman?

B #1: It really doesn't matter depends on who has more etc. But I believe that both of them should split it.

Remus: Ahh very good. # 2 Same question

Bachelorette # 2: well I believe whoever has the most seer talent shall and if neither is. The man must pay.

Remus: And why is that?

Bachelorette # 2: I only answer card questions.

Remus: Bachelorette # 3 If I were clay what would you mod me into?

Bachelorette # 3:  I would mold you into a powerpuff girl and name you poopsie.

Remus: …… Um Yeah anyway Bachelorette # 1 same question.

Bachelorette # 1: I would mold you into a text book so I  could figure out how much I love you.

Crowd: Aww

Remus: Well that's disturbing. Bachelorette  # 2 On a first date I would like my woman to dress casually what would you wear.

Bachelorette # 2: I would wear a turban with a eyeball on it so I could see into your future. And it would have a sparkly dress on.

Remus: Turban? Never mind.

Frank: Well were out of time after this commercial break Remus will choose his date.

*Crowd cheers as show cuts to a commercial.*

First you see parvati and padma patil chewing gum and then parvati pulls out a pack of doublment gum.

And then some music comes on.

 Double your pleasurement. *Shows Fred and George flying together.*

Your merriment *Shows crabbe and goyle (I know there not twins) Brushing there toes together.*

Double your moment of fun *Shows parvati and padma horseback riding together*

Double your delightment with the right ment. *Shows Fred and George beating up crabbe and goyle*

It's the fresh taste it's the only one *Shows Crabbe and Goyle both getting rushed to the ambulance on stretchers. And both smile and wink at the camera.*

Double your pleasure double your fun *Shows parvati and padma chewing gum again*

It's the statement of the great ment double ment gum *Shows all the twins and crabbe and goyle chewing doublement gum in line at a water fountain.*

(As you can see from last chapter this commercial good)

old man jumping on bed in underwear* * woman doing yoga in underwear on bed*

*old people dancing on a bed*      *old man still jumping to music* 

* someone singing "the touch the feel of cotton the fabric of ourlives"*

Frank: Well folks were back and Remus has to make his big decision, Who's it going to be Remus? Bachelorette # 1, Bachelorette # 2 or Bachelorette # 3?

Remus: Ive been studying each of there answers and I have made my descision.

Crowd gets silent

Remus: I choose bachelorette # 2.

crowd cheers

Frank: Alright Remus now first lets see who you didn't pick. Bachelorette # 1 come on out.

*# 1 comes out reveals to be Hermione Granger.*

*# 3 Comes out and reveals to be Gilderoria Lockhart.*

Remus: Arent you a man Lockhart?

Lockhart: No My name is Gildroria and I must Have you.

*frank talks over gildoria and speaks*

Frank: And your dream date is Sybil Trealwney!

Remus: Good god no!! *Remus screams then runs away *

Gildoria: What about me he is my man not yours Sybil. *starts to punch sybil then they start rolling around on the floor. While Remus creeps out the stadium and runs away *

Sybil: He's getting away come on lets get him!! *she yells and her and gildoria chase after Remus down the street. *


End file.
